2005
This is a list of events that occurred in the year 2005. Important Events Artists Formed * 116 Clique * 33Miles * Abandon * The Almost * Attack Attack! * Beautiful Dying Day * Between the Trees * Chasen * The Devil Wears Prada * Fair * Fee * For Today * Inhale Exhale * My Epic * Philmont * Rush of Fools * Ruth * Send Out Scuds * Since October * Sixteen Cities (then known as Issakar) * Write This Down Artists Disbanded * Ace Troubleshooter * The Insyderz * Living Sacrifice * The Orange County Supertones * PAX217 * Petra * Seven Places Releases January :*?? - Dangerous by DecembeRadio :*?? - Noise by DecembeRadio :*25 - Unite by The O.C. Supertones :*25 - The Early Years by Sixpence None the Richer February :*1 - Never Take Friendship Personal by Anberlin :*1 - Behind the Musik (A Boy Named Jonah) by KJ-52 :*1 - The Worship Collection: Favorite Songs of All by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*1 - Once Upon a Shattered Life by Seventh Day Slumber :*8 - The Very Best of NewSong by Newsong :*8 - Snapshots: Live and Fan Favorites by Chris Rice :*15 - Sunsets and Sushi by David Crowder Band :*15 - All Gas. No Brake. by Stellar Kart :*22 - I Wish We Could All Win by The Afters March :*1 - Farewell Old Friends by Bleach :*1 - Let It Go by Paul Colman :*1 - Roots and Wings by Jars of Clay :*1 - Strong Tower by Kutless :*8 - The Harvest by Alove For Enemies :*22 - Awaken by Natalie Grant :*22 - Redemption Songs by Jars of Clay :*22 - Lifehouse by Lifehouse :*25 - From the Inside Looking In EP by Nevertheless :*29 - The Abbey Road Sessions by Steven Curtis Chapman :*29 - In Memoriam by Living Sacrifice :*29 - Beauty from Pain by Superchick :*29 - X2005 by various artists April :*12 - Mesmerized by Meredith Andrews :*26 - House of Heroes by House of Heroes :*26 - Live in Seattle by Shawn McDonald May :*1 - One Voice, One Guitar Volume Two by Paul Colman :*3 - Rock of Ages...Hymns and Faith by Amy Grant :*3 - Beauty Has Grace by Jaci Velasquez :*24 - The Darkest Red by The Agony Scene :*24 - Rescue: Live Worship by Newsong June :*?? - Always Loved You EP by Addison Road :*7 - Disciple by Disciple :*7 - The Line Between the Two by Mark Harris :*7 - Panic by MxPx :*14 - Shadows Are Security by As I Lay Dying :*21 - Son, I Loved You at Your Darkest by As Cities Burn :*21 - On a Search In America by Dizmas :*21 - The Boy vs. The Cynic by John Reuben :*21 - History by Matthew West :*28 - When Everything Falls by Haste the Day :*28 - Simply Plumb by Plumb July :*?? - The Uncle Duke Project by Phil Keaggy (re-release) :*4 - Having the Heart for War by MyChildren MyBride :*8 - Ambush by Abandon :*12 - O How the Mighty Have Fallen by The Choir :*12 - The Revolution by Inhabited :*19 - Epiphany by Manafest :*19 - Promises for the Imperfect by Number One Gun :*19 - Blessed Be Your Name: The Songs of Matt Redman Vol. 1 by Matt Redman :*19 - The Art of Breaking by Thousand Foot Krutch :*19 - Sunrise to Sunset by Paul Wright :*20 - Reason for Motion by Manic Drive :*26 - What I Was Made For by Big Daddy Weave :*26 - Hello, Good Friend by The Rocket Summer August :*2 - The Great Depression by Blindside :*2 - The Question by Emery :*2 - The Question Pre-Sale Exclusive by Emery :*2 - Ultimate Music Makeover: The Songs of Michael W. Smith by various artists :*5 - Don't Get Comfortable The EP by Brandon Heath :*9 - Reflection of Something by Todd Agnew :*9 - For Freedom by Jimmy Needham :*16 - Better Days by Robbie Seay Band :*23 - 3 The God Way by BB Jay, Pettidee, and Demetrus :*23 - Amusing by Chris Rice :*30 - Until My Heart Caves In by Audio Adrenaline :*30 - Terminate Damnation by Becoming the Archetype :*30 - All to You...Live by Lincoln Brewster :*30 - Lifesong by Casting Crowns :*30 - Live Session EP by Lifehouse :*30 - Last Chance to Breathe by Spoken :*30 - Renovating Diverse City by TobyMac September :*?? - Phil Keaggy, Randy Stonehill: Together Live! by Phil Keaggy and Randy Stonehill :*13 - How to Save a Life by The Fray :*13 - God He Reigns by Hillsong Live :*13 - Nothing Is Sound by Switchfoot :*13 - Nothing Is Sound (Dual Disc) by Switchfoot :*20 - Perfect Day by Josh Bates :*21 - Real Talk by Lecrae :*27 - Another Journal Entry by BarlowGirl :*27 - A Collision by David Crowder Band :*27 - All I Really Want for Christmas by Steven Curtis Chapman :*27 - The Christmas Sessions by MercyMe :*27 - ...And the Rest Will Follow by Project 86 :*27 - Mark Schultz Live: A Night of Stories & Songs by Mark Schultz :*27 - Eternity Is Now by Telecast :*27 - Bone-A-Fide by T-Bone October :*?? - Grace Must Wound... by Justin McRoberts :*3 - The Times by Sixteen Cities (then known as Issakar) :*4 - Flyleaf by Flyleaf :*4 - Hero by Kirk Franklin :*4 - Add to the Beauty by Sara Groves :*4 - He Reigns: The Worship Collection by Newsboys :*4 - WOW Christmas Green by various artists :*4 - X Worship 2006 by various artists :*11 - Anything Worth Saying by Aaron Shust :*18 - The Imposter by Kevin Max :*18 - How to Kill and Be Killed by Derek Webb :*25 - Audio/Visual by Bleach :*25 - The Triptych by Demon Hunter :*25 - Dawn Escapes by Falling Up :*25 - Believe by Natalie Grant :*25 - Maylene and the Sons of Disaster by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster :*26 - Higher Definition by The Cross Movement November :*1 - Wherever You Are by Third Day :*1 - Wherever You Are Bonus CD by Third Day :*7 - The Mission Bell by Delirious? (UK Release) :*8 - Thrill Seeker by August Burns Red :*8 - Live Unplugged by Jeremy Camp :*8 - ITunes Originals - Jars of Clay by Jars of Clay :*8 - Apathetic EP by Relient K :*15 - Live from Messiah College EP by Sara Groves :*15 - Holy Night by Kevin Max :*15 - The Warriors EP, Volume 2 by P.O.D. :*15 - Merry Chris Rice EP by Chris Rice :*20 - ...I Believe In Humility by Gwen Stacy :*22 - Everything DVD by Lifehouse :*22 - Rock This Christmas by Jump5 :*22 - ''Petra Farewell by Petra :*22 - If I Had One Chance to Tell You Something by Rebecca St. James :*22 - Worship Volume One: I Stand For You by Tree63 December :*6 - Unsung EP by The Chariot :*20 - Bring 'Em Out by Hawk Nelson :*26 - The Mission Bell by Delirious? (US Release) :*26 - Mockingbird by Derek Webb :*27 - Voices from Home by FFH :*27 - Live from Austin Music Hall by Chris Tomlin Unknown Date :*''Dying Vine'' by Aletheian :*''Appertain Display'' by Article One (then known as Appertain Display) :*''EP'' by Corey Crowder :*''Learning to Let Go'' by Corey Crowder :*''This Place Is Painted Red'' by Deas Vail :*''Decyfer EP'' by Decyfer Down (then known as Decyfer) :*''Patterns of a Horizon'' by The Devil Wears Prada :*''Family Force 5 EP'' by Family Force 5 :*''My Best Christmas'' by Amy Grant :*''The Better Part of Me'' by Jason Gray :*''Station Wagon: Songs for Parents'' by Sara Groves :*''Your Chance to Dance EP'' by Ivoryline :*''Four Songs EP'' by Jonezetta :*''The Chicago EP'' by Mat Kearney :*''Mainstay EP'' by Mainstay :*''The Arrows EP'' by Me In Motion :*''A Reckoning'' by Once Nothing :*''Matt Papa'' by Matt Papa :*''Live: More Than Ever'' by Press Play :*''Shed Your Broken Wings and Try'' by Seabird :*''Speaking of Silence'' by Tenth Avenue North :*''Prodigal Transmission'' by Wrench in the Works Category:Years